


Home Again

by StarrySummers04



Series: How Wonderful Life Is [6]
Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Richard and Taron spend some time together after Richard gets back from filming The Eternals. The couple go out for a meal, get some shopping and then talk to Elton.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: How Wonderful Life Is [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656091
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Home Again

(26th January 2020 - 5 weeks, 5 days)

Laying in bed after the mindblowing round of reunion sex they’d just had, Richard had several questions but waited until Taron had caught his breath to start asking. “I’ve missed you so much.” Taron breathed.

“Are you sure you didn’t miss the sex?”

“I can miss both.” Taron smiled. Richard couldn’t help but smile too, he’d missed having sex with Taron as well as the man himself.

“So, how long have you known about the baby?” Richard asked, not able to keep his curiosity at bay any longer.

“About a week. I would have told you sooner but didn’t think I should tell you over video chat. I wanted to tell you in person. It was the most difficult secret to keep, too. You know me so well and I could’ve cried with how concerned you were that I wasn’t quite myself. Elton and David expected me to tell you on the first day, and were then surprised every day that went by without me telling you.” Taron explained.

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you when you found out.” Richard sighed.

“I know what you’re like, if I said that I thought I was pregnant, you would have got on the first plane back just to be by my side and I couldn’t let you do that. It’s only been a week, you’ve not missed much.” Taron explained, snuggling closer against his boyfriend.

“Does anyone know?” Richard asked.

“What do you mean?” Taron asked, brain still not back online.

“Does anyone else know that you’re pregnant?” Richard laughed, loving how well fucked Taron was.

“Elton and David. I went to see Elton when I found out, feeling slightly panicked. He helped me feel better about it and David was there too, besides I’d never ask Elton to keep anything from his husband.” Taron explained.

“How far along are you? I know the baby was conceived during our crazy time at the Golden Globes, that was the last time we were together and I like to think you would have told me before now if you were 4 months along. Considering the week away for your 30th birthday was the last time we were together before the Golden Globes and that was back in November.” Richard rambled.

“I’m definitely not 4 months along. You would be able to see if I was, I’m sure.” Taron laughed. “I’ve not done anything yet, I need to contact a midwife and make an appointment but I didn’t want to do that until you could be here with me. I had to google it cos I don’t know how conception works so I’m 5 weeks along.” Taron explained.

“You waited for me?” Richard checked.

“Of course I did, we’re in this together.” Taron smiled.

“Does anyone know?” Richard asked.

“What do you mean?” Taron asked, brain still not back online.

“Does anyone else know that you’re pregnant?” Richard laughed, loving how blissed out Taron was.

"Elton and David. I was alone when I took the test and as soon as it said positive, I rushed over to him, needing to talk to someone. It was something like 12.30am." Taron admitted.

"I'm sorry." Richard apologised again. Taron pulled him in for another kiss.

When they got out of bed, Richard led Taron through for a shower, where he proceeded to get on his knees and kiss Taron’s flat stomach before he blew Taron. Once his boyfriend was relaxed, they washed off and got out of the shower. “Do we have any food?” Richard asked as he was getting dressed again.

“Um, I don’t know. I was with Elton for a week so anything fresh probably needs to be thrown in the bin. Tinned stuff will be fine.” Taron smiled, tiredly. He had been feeling so tired with everything going on and now he’d had 2 orgasms in the space of 20 minutes, he was still waiting for his brain to come back online.

“Do you want to come shopping with me? Or shall I go alone?” Richard questioned.

“I’ve not seen you in a couple of weeks, what makes you think I’m leaving your side?” Taron checked. Richard pulled Taron in for a quick kiss.

“Right, we’ll go out and get something to eat before going shopping.” Richard suggested. Taron smiled as he finished getting dressed.

* * *

When they were ready, they left the house, hand in hand and stopped at a nearby cafe for a light brunch before carrying on their way and going to the supermarket. They were well aware that they were probably being followed by the press but they hadn’t cared about that since announcing their relationship over 6 months ago. All you were going to see was a couple that were happy and in love. It never took them long to go shopping, they just chose a mixture of what they most wanted to eat and what they should eat, having checked what they still had at home first. Taron couldn’t stop smiling the whole time they were out, hardly letting go of Richard’s hand. “I love you, Dickie.” Taron smiled, as they walked home. Richard stopped in the middle of the street and pulled Taron into a chaste kiss. The picture of them kissing was online by the time they made it home 10 minutes later, Elton sent them a copy from David's phone.

_David: You’re both too adorable! I take it Richard took the news well? - EHJ_

Instead of replying to the text, Taron decided to call Elton. “So, I was right? It went well?” Elton asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

“Yeah, it went really well. He got straight on his knees and kissed my stomach.” Taron smiled.

“And then you had sex.” Elton stated.

“Yeah.” Taron agreed.

“I’m so glad he reacted well - not that I thought he wouldn’t. No matter what I had every faith that he would support you.” Elton smiled, even though Taron couldn’t see it. He was so thrilled that Taron and Richard had hit it off so well, they’d met because of him. Because of him, they were going to have a baby. Richard came back into the room after putting away their shopping and Taron put the phone on speaker.

“How are you, Elton? I didn’t exactly stop to say hello.” Richard asked, feeling kind of bad, but he needed to get Taron home and find out what was going on.

“Everything is good here, we’ve had a lovely week - Zachary and Elijah miss Taron already but David and I continually told them that he wasn’t staying forever. Maybe you could move closer now that you’re having a baby, you’ll probably need a house.” Elton rambled.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Richard commented.

“Right, I’m going to let you both get away, I’m sure you’ve got lots of plans to discuss and I’ve got two boys to keep entertained. Love to you both.”

“Bye.” Taron and Richard said at the same time.

The couple didn’t actually discuss any plans that day, they just wanted to bask in the enjoyment of being together again.


End file.
